Sacred
by Catniptalks
Summary: "I was always an unusual girl. My mother, Ikuko, tells me that my personality shines bright, just like the Moon. Well there is something she doesn't know about. I am the Moon."
1. Everlasting Wish

**English is not my mother tongue but I really like writing stories in English, I hope you guys don't mind if i happen to make grammar mistakes.**

_Prologue_

Do you believe in God? Well, I used to believe in God. God left me alone. Or no, maybe he's never been with me. He made his decision and created my faith and he wanted me to live it. He still does. And I am living the life he wants me to live. I am living his life. His creation. I didn't want this. And no matter how many times I wanted to walk away from this path, I just couldn't.  
I was always unusual girl. My mother, Ikuko, tells me that my personality shines bright, just like the Moon.

Well there is something she doesn't know about. I am the Moon.

_"Ne, Luna. Do you think things are different?"_

_"Usagi-chan. What do you mean?"_

_"You know.. Starlights are gone and-"_

_"You want them here, don't you?"_

_"Damedamedame! I just-"_

_"Usagi-chan, daijoubu.. You spent a lot of time with Seiya and the others, ne?"_

_"Hai."_

_"And maybe one day, they can come back.. Who knows? I am sure they miss being here. Fighter, Healer, Maker.. They're our friends. You should believe in your friendship with them. I am sure you will meet them again."_

_The cat who has a crescent moon in her forehead smiled to the girl who had teary eyes. Suddenly, her eyes filled with happiness. A warm feeling embraced her. She hoped that they would come back._

_"Arigatou, Luna!"_

_The cat, Luna glanced at the beautiful girl. Suddenly, the beautiful girl, Tsukino Usagi, screamed._

"NAAANI? Its 4 o'clock already! I promised Minako-chan that I would join them in the Crown!"

_She ran into her closet and chose a sundress. Luna was watching her, oh how funny it was to watch Usagi-chan when she was in a pinch!_

_"Damedamedame, I am late, I am very late! Rei-chan is going to kill me! Ja' ne!"_

_"I knew it! She is late as usual!"_

_"Calm down, Rei-chan, she's just being Usagi-chan."_

_"Jupiter is right, she's just being Usagi-chan."_

_As they turned theirs heads to the door, they saw the couple. Beautiful human beings. One of them was carrying the effects of masculinity in a dangerous way as usual. Everyone could fall for her._

_"Ara, Haruka-san? Michiru-san?"_

_Aquamarine haired girl greeted them all with a smile. Taller one didn't even smile, she was really serious. The couple walked for seconds and joined them. Long, raven-haired girl, Hino Rei smiled and said "We haven't seen you girls for three months, its nice to see you again!" Michiru glanced at her, "Its good to be home again. Haruka and I vacationed in America."_

_Minako and Makoto yelled together, "America?"_

_Michiru blinked, "Hai."_

_Minako kept yelling, "Kokoi! You are so lucky.. I wish I could go to America and live my holiday-romance.. Damedamedame I want to be in America!"_

_Everyone except Haruka shook their heads and Rei murmured in pain, "Minako-chan.."_

_Michiru laughed at Minako's silliness for a while. And then suddenly, Haruka spoke._

_"Enough, minna."_

_Michiru stopped laughing in a second and glanced at Haruka. She seemed like she knew what was coming._

_"Something's approaching. We can feel it. Its about her."_

_"Ara, Usagi-chan.. Is she in trouble?"_

_"Not yet. Tell them about the vision you had, Michiru."_

_  
**Soundtrack  
**  
Sailor Moon Memorial Music Box Disc 6, Sailor Stars Part 1 – Hotaru's Prediction

_Michiru nodded and took a deep breath, "The future. It is going the change. Setsuna and I, we can feel it. This time, she is not allowed to go to the future. She doesn't know what's going to happen but we both can feel it."_

_Girls' eyes were full of horror; Minako murmured to herself, "Will our battle ever end?"_

_"Please, Michiru-san. Keep telling."_

_Michiru nodded again. Neptune-hearted girl's eyes were trying to meet Rei's eyes. She knew that Rei was good at spiritual stuff and she had visions before. Maybe she could let Rei see that vision._

_"Usagi. She will start the fire."_

_"Usagi-chan?" said Minako, "..Will start?" Ami followed her with the words, and then Makoto went on, "..The fire?"_

_Michiru nodded, "Setsuna is losing the feeling of King Endymion's presence."_

_Rei's eyeballs grew, "Masaka?!"_

_Haruka nodded, "Small Lady is going to fade away too."_

_Michiru took a breath, "Look, girls. This time, things are different. Things will be different. There is no enemy yet. Because, the enemy is not an enemy. She is one of us."_

_Minako shook her head, "The enemy is not an enemy? Ano, what do you mean Michiru-san?"_

_"Tsukino Usagi, iie, Queen Serenity is going to choose another path."_

_Girls seemed terrified. Makoto stuttered, "M-masaka?"_

_"Nani, Mako-chan? Tell us!" Minako yelled._

_Makoto bit her lip, "Usagi-chan. Usagi-chan will make a dec-"_

_Suddenly, the waitress, Unazuki-chan, turned on the radio and Crown was filled with music._

_  
**Soundtrack**

Three Lights – Nagareboshi He

_And then, they felt it. They heard it. This was the prophet. It was the moment when Inner Senshi understood what Michiru meant. They heard the sound. It was the sound of shooting stars. It was still the same song._

_A happy voice interrupted the song and started talking happily, "Have a nice day, minna-san! It's an honor for me to announce that Three Lights are back! They will be in Japan tomorrow. Leader of the band, Kou Seiya, told us that they really missed living in Japan and they wanted to spend rest of their lives in Japan. Stay tuned for the news about their new album, minna-san!"_

_Song kept playing, "Search for your love, search for your love."_

_"Sonna! Haruka-san, this is, this is-" Rei couldn't talk more._

_  
**Soundtrack**

Sailor Moon Memorial Music Box Disc 2 – Despair & Evil (Part 3)

_"Taihen da." said Haruka._

_Makoto took a deep breath, "So, what will we do? Usagi-chan won't let her brain decide for herself this time. She is going to start taking steps into Seiya-kun, ne? And then.."_

_Rei nodded, "The future will change."_

_Haruka shook her head, "I can't deny that they are our allies, I will never forget that moment on the top of Ginga TV, demo, if Fighter, iie, Seiya, comes back, the future will change. We shouldn't have left an open door for them. Now they are coming back."_

_"Choto matte ne," interrupted Ami, "Sorry to interrupt Haruka-san.. Demo, if the future changes, this means that the king will be-"_

_Haruka nodded, "Kou Seiya will be the king. He is coming for her, I am sure."_

_Rei bit her lip, "Crystal Tokio won't rise, right?"_

_Michiru shook her head, "It will. This is the only fact that nobody can change. No matter what happens, Usagi will be the queen and rule the Crystal Tokio but-"_

_"We don't know who will rule the kingdom with her." Said Haruka._

_"Taihen da." Yelled Minako._

_  
**Soundtrack**

Sailor Moon Memorial Musix Box Disc 1 – Clumsy By Nature (Part 1)

_"GOMEN YO!"_

_Shiny, blond hair appeared at the door. She was out of breath._

_"Minna, gomen ne! I will never be late! I promise! Never never never! I will be here thousand minutes earlie-ara, Haruka-san! Michiru-san!"_

_Usagi walked happily and embraced Haruka's arm. Haruka changed the serious look in her face in a second and smiled at her Koneko-chan, "Looking beautiful as usual. How's my Koneko-chan today?"_

_Usagi blushed; everyone was able to see that her cheeks were getting pinker. She nodded and smiled, "Genki desu, Haruka-san. Rei-chan! You knew about this surprise, right?"_

_"Usagi! Put your tongue in! You're not a god damn baby!" yelled Rei. Usagi was frozen. They used to fight almost everyday but none of them was serious. And this was the first time that Rei went furious for no reason. Minako kicked Rei's leg._

_"Ara, Usagi.. Gomen ne. Grandpa drove me crazy today.." Rei put her tongue out, "This is what surprises are for, Usagi-baka!"_

_Usagi giggled, she knew Rei would calm down in a minute, so she didn't really mind her anger._

_  
**Soundtrack**

Sailor Moon Memorial Music Box Disc 1 – Girl's Heart In Love (Part 8)

_She glanced at Haruka, "Ne, Haruka-san.. You're not going away again, right?"_

_Michiru nodded, "Mo, don't worry, Usagi. Haruka will be here for a long time, so she's yours!"_

_Everyone in the table laughed at Michiru's words. Usagi's cheeks were already red. Inner Senshi was used to the way Haruka flirted with Usagi but they also knew that Usagi meant a lot to Haruka. Usagi was Haruka's first priority in any case. Haruka wasn't blind; she can see Usagi's feelings for that Seiya bastard. She knew that Chiba Mamoru wasn't perfect but he was better then Kou Seiya. Fighter was a great Senshi but Kou Seiya was an immature boy. That was a fact. Haruka would do anything to keep him away from her Koneko-chan._

_"Yappari!" blinked Haruka to Usagi, "I should go and tell Mamoru-san that I finally got his Odango, ne?"_

_  
**Soundtrack**

Sailor Moon Memorial Music Box Disc 1 – Ordinary Girl (Part 3)

_"NANI? DEMO!" _

_Haruka laughed at her shy face. Making Usagi blush was her favorite hobby. Haruka played with Usagi's odangos and called the waitress, "Maybe I should get a drink for these beautiful ladies, ne?"_

_Everyone smiled; they seemed to forget about the vision of Michiru for a moment._

_"Ne, Michiru-san, how was America?"_

_"Not as beautiful and funny as you." Michiru heard Haruka speaking while she had a straw in her mouth and then smiled. Usagi was the only one that wouldn't make her feel jealous._

_"Shall I leave? Maybe you two would like to spend some time alone?" said Michiru and blinked to other girls, they all nodded, "Hai! We can leave too!"_

_"Urusai, Rei-chan!" said Usagi, she was even redder than a tomato. Haruka laughed, "Leave my Koneko-chan alone now, kudasai. Enough fun for today, ne?"_

_Usagi nodded fastly and drank her drink. Her cheeks were still red. Haruka kept playing with her buns. _

_  
**Soundtrack**

Three Lights – Nagareboshi He (Karaoke Version)

_Suddenly, man on the radio talked again, "Oi, minna-san! I assume you are excited! We share your excitement. Every girl in the city is waiting for tomorrow, Three Lights' arrival! Kakkoii, ne? Students of Juban High School must be excited, because we heard that Three Lights would continue their education in their previous school. Kampeki da!"_

_Girls were quiet. Michiru was shaking her head slowly. Rei, Minako, Makoto and Ami were staring at Usagi. Haruka was quiet; she was staring at her glass. She was looking like she was struggling with herself about the situation._

**Soundtrack**

Sailor Moon Memorial Music Box Disc 7, Sailor Stars Part 2 – Seiya's Memories

_And Usagi.  
Usagi didn't even know how to express her feelings at that moment. Actually, she didn't even want to share her feelings with someone else. There was brightness in her eyes. It was hope and happiness. "Luna was right.." she whispered to herself. _

_She wanted to go out and thank god for answering her prays.  
Seiya, her Seiya was coming back. She was already hearing his voice, "Oi, Odango!" or "Ja' ne, Odango!" and when she was thinking about these, she didn't even realize the smile on her face, which was realized by others. Flashbacks kept coming. She was seeing their softball moment, their funny moment in the amusement part and his words as Sailor Star Fighter in the final battle, "I like your shine, even in the very end." That moment she understood that it wasn't the very end._

_She was hearing others too, Taiki-san and Yaten-kun, "Oi oi, Seiya.. Stop messing with that girl, we should go to studio!"_

Usagi wanted to go home and choke in her happiness tears. "Bad luck of Mamo-chan.." she thought. Mamoru was in America for two weeks, he had to go there and handle some paper work to cancel his study. Usagi kept whispering to herself, "He will see them later, anyway! This time, he has chance to spend time with them, sugoi!"

_Usagi shook her head as she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Oi, Koneko-chan, daijobu ka?" It felt like she woke up from a dream. _

_Usagi nodded and smiled, it was a big, bright smile, "Hai hai!"_

Michiru was staring at Rei. Everyone was able to see that Usagi's feelings cant be just friendship. The thing was, Usagi was aware of her feelings but she was just wrong when it comes to naming them. Everyone knew the difference between her eyes when she stared at Seiya and when she stared at Mamoru.

_Usagi checked her watch, "Sonna! I have to go, I promised Ikuko-mama to be home by six. Gomen ne, minna." She stood up and walked to the door._

**Soundtrack**

Sailor Moon Memorial Music Box – Disc 1 – Bad Spirits Approaching At Dusk (Part 1)

_Suddenly, she stopped and turned to her friends, "Haruka-san, Michiru-san?"_

_Haruka and Michiru stared at her; Usagi smiled warmly, "Okaen nasai." _

_Haruka nodded, "Hai. Matta ne, Odango."_

Usagi smiled and left the Crown.

The look in Rei's eyes was sad. "Rei-chan, daijobu?" asked Ami.

Rei smiled, there were tears in her eyes, "Am I the only one who feels selfish right now?"

_Everyone raised their eyebrows and stared at Rei._

_"I mean.. Look at her.. Its undeniable that she is falling for him.. She just doesn't know that yet.. And we, we are trying to stop that, just because we want to be a queen's servants in the future, ne? We are being selfish.."_

**Soundtrack**

Sailor Moon Memorial Music Disc 7, Sailor Stars Part 2 – Determination

_"Urusai!" yelled Haruka, she stood up rapidly._

_Michiru held her arm to calm her down but it seemed impossible. Haruka was trembling._

_"Do you even know why we are living? Do you even know anything about our mission? Remember what we've been through! Do you think I can let our messiah, our princess or whatever she is, get in trouble? I don't care about being a member of the royal family; we will be a part of it no matter what Usagi does! This is not a stupid high school love story, so you better stop blaming yourself, Hino! Anyone who tries to change the destiny, she or he will taste the poison of evil! This is the main prophet for the future, baka! And this is death! Do you want her to die? Well, I dont want her to die!"_

_"You said that Usagi would rule the future no matter what happens, so how can you say that she is going to die? She is not going to die! We should give her a chance. God didn't let Usagi choose her own path. Her destiny was written before she was born. Just because he did this to her, we cant force her to live it! When Seiya-kun was here, I did my best to ignore their presence, they had to stay away from each other emotionally, and I did my best to ignore that. I kept reminding of Mamoru-san to her but look, didn't you feel her shine when she heard their song? Maybe God wants destiny to change!"_

_"URUSAI!"_

_Everyone in the Crown stared at Rei's table for a second, thanks to Haruka._

_"Michiru, we are leaving."_

_Michiru was looking worried. Rei knew that she would think about her words._

_Haruka left Crown without saying good-bye to girls, Michiru glanced at them and smiled with a sad face, "Onegai, keep our princess' heart away from trouble and don't let your heart think about the situation. This is a brain job. For the future, we should decide with our brains. Don't worry about Haruka, she'll be the first one who runs to save you girls if something bad happens. Heiki, heiki. Sayanora, minna."_

**Soundtrack**

Three Lights – Nagareboshi He

_Tsukino Usagi was having her happiest moment. Her cassette player was turned on, she was singing loudly, like there was no tomorrow. She was dancing, singing and embracing herself with her own arms. She didn't even realize that Luna was watching her happily. _

_"KIMI NOO KAORI ZUTTO, BOKU NO KOEE YO TODOKEE!"_

_She kept singing. Warm feeling was covering her heart. Luna was happy for her. Luna wasn't worrying about her yet, because she was happy too. She was happy because Yaten-kun was coming back. Even though she knew Artemis wouldn't like that. Luna smirked and kept watching Usagi._

_Minutes later, Usagi felt tired and tumbled down to her bed. She giggled, "Mo, Minako-chan can finally do her love-love toss with Yaten-kun! I can't believe that they will be there tomorrow!"_

_"USAGI-BAKA! Your friend is here!"_

_Usagi's little brother Shingo interrupted Usagi's excitement, she rolled her eyes, "Shingo, you should knock the door, damn! What if I was dressing up?"_

_"I don't care about your ugly body, Usagi! Your friend Hino-san is here!"_

_"Ara, Rei-chan? Doko? We were together a couple hours ago.."_

_"I don't care, Usagi-baka!"_

_Shingo felt Rei's hand on his head, "Daijoubu, Shingo. Arigatou."_

_Shingo changed his attitude as Rei showed up, "Hai, Hino-san."_

_Rei stepped inside and closed the door as Shingo went back to living room. Usagi was confused, she was happy to see Rei though. Rei smiled at Usagi and sat her bed, "Gomen ne, Usagi. I didn't call you and let you know that I was coming here."_

_Usagi smiled, "Heiki heiki, Rei-chan! I wish you could come earlier, dinner was really delicious!"_

_Rei smiled back, there was sadness in her eyes but it was like she was trying to hide her sadness. "Daijoubu, another time then."_

_Usagi looked her in the eyeball, "Rei-chan.. Genki desu ka? You seem strange.."_

_"Ano, girls don't know that I am here right now."_

_

**Soundtrack**

Sailor Moon Memorial Music Box Disc 5 – Yureru Kokoro

_"Demo, naze da? Is everything okay? Something's wrong with your grandpa? Rei-chan, tell me!"_

_"Chotto, Usagi. Ano, I want to talk to you about Seiya-kun and the others."_

_"Seiya? What's with him?"_

_"You know, they are coming back tomorrow and it doesn't seem like they will go back to Kinmoku again."_

_"And?"_

_Rei took a deep breath, "Promise me that you are not going to think I am judging you or something.."_

_"Heiki, heiki Rei-chan.. Tell me what's wrong.."_

_"Do you remember when you visited me in my part time fortune telling job?"_

_"Hai."_

_"Seiya-kun visited me five minutes earlier than you."_

_"Hontou da?"_

_"Hai. Look, Usagi. I really want to believe that you are not blind as we used to think. Please, be honest. You are aware of Seiya-kun's feelings, right?"_

_"Ano.."_

_"I know you are.. I saw it in your eyes when he asked you if he was enough. Please be honest, what do you feel when you are next to Seiya-kun?"_

_Usagi bit her lip, "What I feel doesn't matter in our situation.. I have a mission."_

_"Usagi, what you have is your life, not a mission! You shouldn't think like that! Don't ever do something just because you feel like you have to do it! You have us, we can guide you about everything!"_

_Usagi was nearly in tears, "Why are you telling me these? You kept reminding me of Mamo-chan last year.."_

_"I know but it was mistake! I should have never pushed you! Usagi, I am your friend, I will be by your side no matter what you do. Onegai, Usagi. Let me be there for you."_

_Usagi didn't respond._

_"Usagi, tell me.. Do you love Mamoru-san?"_

_  
**Soundtrack**

Sailor Moon Memorial Music Box Disc 7, Sailor Stars Part 2 – Seiya's Memories  
_

_Usagi was finally in tears; she put her head onto Rei's lap and burst into tears. Rei caressed Usagi's hair, tried to calm her down. Usagi was crying silently. She was crying like there was no tomorrow. Rei whispered, "You didn't have to keep it to yourself, Usagi.." _

_Usagi didn't say anything. Rei wanted to know what she was thinking desperately._

_"Ano.. I just.. I always wanted them to come back.. And now they are coming back. Sometimes.. I know I have to be just friends with Seiya, I should stay away from him emotionally.. Demo, sometimes, sometimes I just don't want to.. I am finding myself thinking about him, thinking about how it could be if things were different.."_

_"Usagi.."_

_"Demo, daijobu.." Usagi smiled in tears, "I have a mission. I love Mamo-chan and I love Chibi-Usa, iie, Small Lady."_

_"Usagi.."_

_Usagi's shoulders were trembling. Silent tears kept falling down._

_"Demo.. DEMO, honestly I want to say no! I want to tell everyone that my faith is a burden to me! I want to tell them that whenever I see a shooting star, it hurts my chest.. I want to make them know that I don't care about ruling a kingdom.. I just want to be an ordinary girl with an ordinary life with-"_

_Rei's eyes got bigger, "Uso.." she thought._

_"With Seiya."_


	2. Coming Home

__Hey everyone, I hope you like the new episode. **I'll be waiting for the reviews!**  
You can download every soundtrack I used from ** /soundtracks/ **dont be lazy and download them, its free. Trust me, they are perfect melodies for the perfect moments!

Ja' ne!

**Soundtrack**  
**Sailor Moon Memorial Music Box Disc 7, Sailor Stars Part 2 – Seiya's Memories**

_Rei took a deep breath. She knew it. She was right. Usagi wasn't that blind and her pure feelings were only for Kou Seiya. Rei's beliefs for God were really strong and she thought that this would be God's plan for Usagi. Maybe he was trying to make a better life for Usagi-chan after what she's been through. Rei felt like she was about to be in tears. She embraced her friend. Usagi kept talking; she was still in tears. She was crying loudly, screaming things she would never dare to say. _

_"When were on the top of the school building.. When he saved me again.. When he asked me if he was enough, I wanted to say yes, you are more than good enough.. Demo, I couldn't! Because I wasn't allowed to feel anything about him! Everyone thinks I am happy with my life and with my future.. Noone cares about how I truly feel, how I truly think.. I thankful because I have you guys but its like I wear my faith on my sleeve. I want to run to him and say, gomen ne, Seiya! I kept you waiting so long.. I want to hug him for hours and let my tears fall down.. Moon cries for a bright star every single night and no one sees that.. Noone.. Naze, Rei-chan? What have I done to feel this? Is this a punishment?"_

_Rei kept giving a hug to her friend; she never thought Usagi would say such stuff. Rei finally dared to look her friend in the eyeball and asked, "Tsukino Usagi, not Princess Serenity or Neo-Queen Serenity, I am asking to Tsukino Usagi, do you love Kou Seiya?"_

_Usagi took a deep breath; she realized that she didn't need to escape from this anymore. She finally let it go and felt like the rock which was standing on her chest finally moved a bit._

_"Hai."_

_Rei smiled in tears, "Then we'll do our best to make things in way that you want them to be."_

_Usagi's eyes sparkled, "Rei-chan!"_

_She jumped on her friend and hugged her tightly. She always thought that there was no hope for Seiya and her. But now, Rei has just given her a reason to smile again._

_Rei murmured, "This is our secret, Usagi. Yakusoku yo, ne?"_

_"Hai! Demo.. What can you even do?"_

_Rei kissed Usagi's hair, "Not me. You and I can do. And time will do. Yes, we have so much to struggle but from now on, you're not alone, ne Usagi-chan?" _

_Usagi nodded, "Arigatou, Rei-chan.."_

_"Don't thank me, this is my duty as a friend.. Mo, its late! I should be going. Ja' ne, Usagi."_

_"Hai."_

_Usagi was really thankful that she had a friend like Rei. She always thought that Rei would kill her if she found out about this. But now, Rei was with her. She went to bed and stared at night sky. Stars were shining for her._

_Somewhere in a distant sky, in the outside of Solar System, in a planet called Kinmoku, someone was really excited. This time, he wasn't escaping from this planet. He was finally thinking that he was going home. Earth was the home. Home was where Odango was._

_He sat, stared into stars, thought if Odango was doing the same._

_"Kirei, ne?_

_"Ara, Taiki?"_

_"Oi."_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"Princess is ready. She wants us for the final mission."_

_"Nani? I thought it was only me?"_

_"Iie. It's been always us."_

_Seiya smiled, "I should have known it."_

_"Yosh, let's go!"_

_Taiki and Seiya went to Kakyuu-Hime's room. Seiya talked to himself, "I'll never forget the beautiful scent of this room."_

_Yaten was already there when they were in. He nodded, "You're late, Seiya-baka!" and smiled._

_"Ano, Yaten, iie, Healer.. You, you are in your sailor fuku." _

_"Hai. I wanted to thank our Princess like that."_

_Kakyuu smiled, "I hope you guys know that there is no turning back from this. Once you lose it, you can't take it back."_

_Seiya nodded, "Hai, Kakyuu-sama. We know. And we are thankful for this. We couldn't have done it without your might. Arigatou."_

_Kakyuu smiled and caressed Seiya's cheek, "Now, stand up in front of me so I can see all of my bright stars.." Her eyes were in tears. Starlights were her favorite soldiers and losing them was like losing a family. She knew she was going to see them again though._

_"So, henshin now."_

**Soundtrack**

**Sailor Moon Memorial Music Box Disc 7, Sailor Stars Part 2 – Star Power Make Up!**

_ They all nodded and Kakyuu-hime has seen their brightness for one last time._

_"Fighter Star power, make up!"_

_"Maker Star power, make up!"_

_Three strong senshies were standing in front of Kakyuu-hime. They were on their knees, bowing down for their princess of the fragrant olives. Kakyuu smiled happily, she was still in tears but she knew that they were going to be happier in the Earth._

**Soundtrack**

**Three Lights – Todokanu Omoi**

_Kakyuu released her power from her body as she kept having eye contact with her Starlights. They were brave, really brave. There was no fear in their eyes. They were determined._

_"Fighter, my brightest star! I am releasing you; I am setting you free for the God of Stars, Asteria's sake! Now, accept this piece of his soul!"_

_A bright starseed flowed to Seiya. It was really bright. It was a true starseed._

_Seiya felt like his soul was leaving his body. Warmness was filling him. He felt the heartbeat; it was real. It was a human's heartbeat._

_"Odango.."_

And suddenly everything went black.

_Yaten and Taiki were worried but they knew that their Princess would never harm them. Kakyuu stared at Yaten, another wave of power came out._

_"Healer, my brightest star! I am releasing you; I am setting you free for the God of Stars, Asteria's sake! Now, accept this piece of his soul!"_

_Another starseed appeared. Taiki was impressed; their princess was really strong._

_Yaten let the warmness fill his body. He could feel it. It was like coming alive for real. _

_And suddenly everything went black._

_"Their bodies!" Taiki yelled, Yaten's and Seiya's bodies were gone. They were gone._

_Kakyuu didn't stop, "Maker, my brightest star! I am releasing you; I am setting you free for the God of Stars, Asteria's sake! Now, accept this piece of his soul!"_

_Taiki felt the light. He felt the heartbeat. He felt the pressure. It was happening, it was real. And suddenly everything went black._

_Kakyuu fell down; she was on her knees. She cried silently to herself, realize that she couldn't even hug her starlights. She spoke to herself, "You are not shooting stars anymore.."_

_"Ara! Nagareboshi!"_

_Tomoe Hotaru's happy voice made the women head turn to the sky. They were night owls, so it was normal for them to be awake when it's late. Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna stared at the same point in the sky. Haruka automatically caught Michiru's eyes. And then Setsuna's. They knew it. They felt it. Haruka felt their presence from the moment that they appeared in their land. Invaders. She took a deep, angry breath._

_"They're here."_

_"Seiya? Daijoubu ka?"_

_Seiya opened his eyes as he saw Taiki and Yaten, dressed normal. Their senshi fukus were gone._

_"H-hai." He looked around, "Taiki, kore?!"_

_Taiki nodded, "Hai. Welcome home, brother."_

_Seiya couldn't believe his eyes. They finally did it. They were finally free. He stood up and walked around. Their home was still the same._

_He ran to the telephone, Taiki was already giggling as Yaten was rolling his eyes. Taiki took the telephone from Seiya, "Seiya-baka, its late. You should wait for the morning.."_

_"I've been waiting for too long, Taiki!"_

_"Yes, you have! And I am sure you can wait for a couple hours. You don't want to ruin Tsukino-san's sleep, do you?"_

_"Ano.. Yosh."_

_Yaten sat next to Taiki, "Ano, who's going to try? I know one of us will go for it. I am as curious as you about what's going to happen.."_

_Seiya stoop up, "I'll go for it."_

_Yaten nodded, "I am glad that Kakyuu-hime let us bring our star-locket with us. It means a lot, ne?"_

_"Hai," nodded Taiki, "Come on Seiya."_

_Seiya took a deep breath, "Fighter Star power, make up!"_

_Nothing happened. He was still Kou Seiya. Yaten hit him with his fist, "How do you feel?" Seiya smirked, "Fresh."_

_Taiki winked, "I hope you guys know that we have to wake up in three hours.." _

_"Nan da?" yelled Yaten._

_"Hai. Come on guys, school?!"_

_"Dame! We are idols; we can skip it in our very first day! Tell him Seiya!"_

_Seiya yawned, "Sonna. I'm taking my desk back tomorrow, the desk, which stands behind Odango! So, Seiya flies to the bed now! Ja' ne!"_

_Seiya ran to his room, Taiki heard him saying, "God, I missed this bed!" and laughed._

_"Come on Yaten, we better sleep too. Don't tell me you're not excited, I know you are."_

_Yaten's cheeks got pink, "Oi oi, urusai.. Fine, lets sleep."_

_"Good night Taiki."_

_"Good night Yaten."_

**Soundtrack**

**Sailor Moon Memorial Box Disc 1 – Ordinary Girl (Part 4)**

_"U-SA-GI-CHAAAAAN!"_

_Rei rolled her eyes, "Minako-chan.."_

_"Heiki, heiki! She'll be here in a minu-U-SA-GI-CHAAAAN!"_

_Makoto sighed, "I don't even know how can you be that energetic in the mornings, Minako-chan.."_

_Minako waved her hand, "Daijobu! Here she comes! Usagi-chan!"_

_"Mama! I'm gone!"_

_Usagi ran outside with a sandwich, she was in hurry; she hugged Minako and smiled, "OHAYO GOZAIMASU MINNA!"_

_Ami smiled, "Ne, Usagi-chan.. You're earlier than usual. You too, Minako-chan."_

_Minako scratched her cheek, "I, AINO MINAKO, can swear on my life that this has nothing to do with Yaten-kun!" Usagi nodded, "-nothing to do with Yaten-kun!"_

_Rei shook her head, "Hai hai.. Can we go now? I don't even know why I am here, I am not even in the same sch-"_

_"Ne ne Rei-chan," Minako poked her, "We all know that you're here for Yaten-kun!"_

_Usagi repeated, "Here for Yaten-kun!"_

_Rei yelled, "DAMEDAMEDAME! They are our friends anyway, I am just being mature!"_

_"Kore, Three Lights' car?" murmured Makoto and winked Minako._

_"DOKO? DOKO?!" _

_Minako gave high five to Makoto, "See, Rei-chan?" Usagi giggled, "Minna, lets go!"_

_"Hai!"_


End file.
